monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20191023000615
To the VoltaiK is better than B+ guy. I will tell you why he isn't, but in a calm, professional way unlike the rest, since the ranking council said I'm the customer service guy (using facts and reason without insults). "First, his skills. People criticise voltaik for having no good high-damage skills, but they miss one attack: static shocks. Static shock deals a total of 35 damage to 1 enemy and 20 damage to the other two: This is a total of 75 damage for 35 stamina - this is actually the highest damage-per stamina for any extra turn attacker. This skill only has a one turn cool down, which means by constantly spamming this and electrodynamic assualt, you can deal 90 damage for 75 stamina, or 1.2 damage per stamina point. Compare this to zyla and charmless. Zyla can manage 1.54 damage per stamina point, and charmless can do 1.26, meaning that overall, voltaik is not much worse in terms of damage output than them. 1.2 damage per stamina point is still enough to wipe out a team in one go (With some decent runes) so claims that voltaik is bad in that way are not true." The problem with this is you forgot to take into account that they all have different power stats. This causes Zyla and Charmless's damage output to be even farther ahead of VoltaiK's. Also, Charmless has Nature Weakness as well, so his damage output is further increased by this skill. So VoltaiK's damage output is still significantly worse. "As well as that, in terms of relics, Voltaik can hold a jasasturs mask. This is by far the best relic for a spam attacker, beating even the charging banner, as it can replenish 225 stamina 3 times, as well as drain 180 stamina from the enemy. This means you can even run 1 or 2 team speed runes on voltaik, and still take out the team in one turn." Prince Charmless is also able to hold Jasastur's Mask, allowing him to do the same as VoltaiK in this situation, but better because of what I previously stated. "While I completely agree with this, it also counters Zyla and charmless, and they are still in SS. People list many other counters like ‘stun, freeze, stamina drain’ but while they do counter voltaik, they also counter Zyla, Charmless and many other monsters in the game." Anticipation does counter Charmless, but Zyla has a skill without an extra turn allowing her to be less countered by anticipation. Stun and Freeze also aren't strong against Zyla since she has Bulwark. "and has 4 extra turn skills, making him more reliable on defence than Zyla." Someone may have mentioned this already, but anticipation is used everywhere, both defense and offense. So, him having 4 extra turn skills doesn't make him more reliable on defense since anticipation is everywhere. "The thing is, voltaik is a monster that has the potential to take out a team on it’s own in one turn which alone should make it higher than B+." The thing is, VoltaiK can't. Monsters are getting higher and higher life stats and finding ways around being attacked. This could easily stop VoltaiK from defeating a whole team. These higher life stats make monsters outlive VoltaiK's damage output. Also, VoltaiK would have to get a turn in, which could be challenging since he can die very quickly.